oudauregaansfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Oudsaksische Genesis
Fragment I de zondeval «Uuela, that thu nu, Êua, haƀas,» quadh Adam, «uƀilo gimarakot unkaro selƀaro sîdh. Nu maht thu sehan thia suarton hell ginon grâdaga; nu thu sia grimman maht hinana gihôrean, nis heƀanrîki 5 gelîhc sulîcaro lôgnun: thit uuas alloro lando scôniust, that uuit hier thuruh unkas hêrran thank hebbian muostun thar thu them ni hôrdis thie unk thesan haram giried, that uuit uualdandas uuord farbrâkun, heƀankuningas. Nu uuit hriuuig mugon 10 sorogon for them sîdha, uuand he hunk selƀo gibôd, that uuit unk sulic uuîti uuardon scoldin, haramo mêstan. nu thuingit mi giu hungar endi thrust, bitter balouuerek, thero uuâron uuit êr bêdhero tuom. Hû sculun uuit nu libbian, efto hû sculun uuit an thesum liahta uuesan, 15 nu hier huuîlum uuind kumit uuestan efto ôstan, sûdhan efto nordhan? gisuuerek upp driƀit - kumit haglas skion himile bitengi -, ferid fordh an gimang (that is firinum kald): huîlum thanne fan himile hêto skînit, 20 blîkit thiu berahto sunna: uuit hier thus bara standat, unuuerid mid giuuâdi: nis unk hier uuiht biuoran ni te skadoua ni te scûra, unk nis hier scattas uuiht te meti gimarcot: uuit hebbiat unk giduan mahtigna god, uualdand uurêdhan. Te huî sculun uuit uuerdhan nu? 25 Nu mag mi that hreuuan, that ik is io bad heƀanrîkean god, uualdand th. . . . Fragment II de moord op Abel Sîdhoda im thuo te selidhon, habda im sundea giuuaraht bittra an is bruodhar. liet ina undar baka liggian an ênam diapun dala drôruuôragana, 30 lîbas lôsan, legarbedd uuaran, guman an griata. Thuo sprak im god selƀo tuo, uualdand midh is uuordun (uuas im uurêdh an is hugi, them banan gibolgan), frâgoda hwar he habdi is brôdhar thuo kindiungan guman. Thô sprak im eft Kain angegen 35 - habda im midh is handun haramunerek mikil uuamdâdiun giuuaraht, thius uuerold uuas sô suîdho besmitin an sundiun -: «Ni ik thes sorogun ni scal,» quadh he, «gômian hwar hie ganga, ni it mi god ni gibôd, that is huerigin hier huodian thorofti, 40 uuardon an thesaro uueroldi.» Uuânde he swîdho, that he bihelan mahti hêrran sînum, thia dâdi bidernian. Thuo sprak im eft ûsa drohtin tuo: «All haƀas thu sô giuuerekot,» quadh he, «sô thi ti thînaro uueroldi mag uuesan thîn hugi hriuuuig, thes thu mid thînum handon gidedos, 45 that thu uuurdhi thînes bruodhar bano: nu he bluodig ligit, uuundun uuôrig; thes ni habda he êniga geuuuruhte te thi, sundea gisuohta, thoh thu ina nu aslagan hebbias, dôdan giduanan. Is drôr sinkit nu an erdha, suêt sundar ligit; thiu seola huaroƀat 50 thie gêst giâmarmuod an godas uuillean; drôr hruopit is te drohtina selƀun endi sagat hwe thea dâdi frumida, that mên an thesun middilgardun: ni mag im ênig mann than suîdhor uuero faruuirikian an uueroldrîkea an bittron balodâdion, than thu an thînum bruodhar haƀas 55 firinuuerek gifremid.» Thuo an forahtun uuardh Kain aftar them quidiun drohtinas, quadh that hie uuisse garoo, that is ni mahti uuerdhan uualdand uuiht, an uuerold-stundu dâdeo bidernid, «sô ik is nu mag druƀundian hugi,» quadh he, «beran an mînun breostun thes ik mînan bruodhar sluog 60 thuru mîn handmegin. Nu uuêt ik, that ik scal an thînum heti libbian, fordh an thînum fîundscepi, nu ik mi thesa firina gideda, sô mi mîna sundia nu suîdaron thunkiat, misdâd mêra, than thîn mildi hugi, sô ik thes nu uuirdhig ni bium, uualdand thie guodo, 65 that thu mi alâtas lêdhas thingas, tianono atuemeas. Nu ik ni uuelda mîna triuuua haldan, hugi uuidh them thînum hlutron muoda, nu uuêt ik, that ik hier ni mag êniga huîla libbian, huand mî antuuirikit, sô huuat sô mi an thisun uuega findit, aslehit mi bi thesun sundeun.» Thuo sprak im eft selƀo angegin 70 heƀanes uualdand: «Hier scalt thu noh nu», quadh he, «libbian lango huîla. Tho thu sus alêdhit sîs, mid firinum bifangan, thoh uuillik thi fridhu settean, tôgean sulic têkean, sô thu an treuuua maht uuesan an thesero uuerolde, thoh thu is uuirdhic ni sîs: 75 fluhtik scalt thu thoh endi frêdhig fordhwardas nu libbean an thesum landa, sô lango sô thu thit liaht waros; forhuâtan sculun thi hluttra liudi, thu ni salt io furdhur cuman te thînes hêrron sprâko, uueslean thar mid uuordon thînon: unaldandi stêt thînes brôdhor uurâca bitter an helli.» 80 Thô geng im thanan midh grimmo hugi, habda ina god selƀo suîdho farsakanan. Soroga uuardh thar thuo gikûdhit Adama endi Êuun, inuuidd mikil, iro kindes qualm, that he ni muosta quik libbian. Thes uuardh damas hugi innan breostun 85 suîdho an sorogun, thuo he uuissa is sunu dôdan: sô uuardh is ôk thiu muodar, the thana magu fuodda, barn bi iro breostun. Thuo siu bluodag uuuosk hrêugiuuâdi, thuo wardh iro hugi sêrag. Bêtho uuas im thô an sorogun iac iro barnas dôdh, 90 thes helidhas hinfard, iac that im midh is handun fordæda Kain an sulicun qualma: siu ni habdun thuo noh kindo than mêr libbendero an them liahta, botan thana ênna, thie thuo alêdhit uuas uualdanda be is faruuurohtiun: thar ni habdun siu êniga uuunia tuo niudlîco ginuman, uuand hie sulican nîdh ahuof, 95 that he uuardh is bruodhar bano. Thes im thuo bêdhiun uuardh, sinhîun tuêm sêr umbi herta. Oft siu thes gornunde an griata gistuodun, sinhîun samad, quâdhun, that sia uuissin, that im that iro sundia gidedin, that im ni muostin aftar ereƀiuuardos 100 thegnas thîan. Tholodun siu bêdhiu mikila mordhquâla, unt that im eft mahtig god, hêr heƀanes uuard iro hugi buotta, that im uuurdhun ôdhana ereƀiuuardos, thegnos endi thiornun, thigun aftar uuel, 105 uuôhsun uuânlîko, geuuitt lînodun, spâha sprâka. Spuodda thie mahta is handgiuuerek, hêlag drohtin, that im uuardh sunu giboran; them scuopun siu Sedh te naman uuârom uuordum: them uuastom lêh 110 heƀanas uualdand endi hugi guodan, gamlican gang - he uuas goda uuirdhig -, mildi uuas hie im an is muoda. Sô thana is manno uuel, thie io midh sulicaro huldi muot hêrron thionun. Hie loƀoda thuo mêst liodio barnun, 115 godas huldi: gumun thanan quâmun guoda mann, . . . . . . . . . . uuordun uuîsa, geuuitt lînodun, thegnos githâhte endi thigun aftar uuel. Thann quâmun eft fan Kaina kraftaga liudi, 120 helidhos hardmuoda, habdun im hugi strangan, uurêdhan uuillean, ui uueldun uualdandas lêra lêstian, ac habdun im lêdhan strîd; uuuohsun im uurisilîco: that uuas thiu uuirsa giburd, kuman fan Kaina. Bigunnun im côpun thuo 125 uueros uuîƀ undor twisk: thas uuardh auuerdhit sân Sedhas gesîdhi, uuardh seggio folc mênu gimengid endi uuurdhun manno barn, liudi lêdha, them thitt lioht giscuop, botan that iro ên habda erlas gihugdi, 130 theganlîca githâht; was im githungin mann, uuîs endi uuordspâh, habda giuuitt mikil: Enoch uuas hie hêtan. Thie hier an erdhu uuardh mannum te mârdhum oƀar thesan middilgardh, that ina hier sô quikana kuningo thie bezto, 135 libbendian an is lîchaman, sô hie io an thesun liahta ni staraf - ac sô gihaloda ina hier hebanas uualdand endi ina thar gisetta, thar hie simlon muot uuesan an uuunnion, untat ina eft an thesa uuerold sendit hêr heƀanas uuardh helidho barnum, 140 liodiun te lêro. Thann hier ôk thie lêdho kumit, that hier Antikrist alla thioda, uuerod auuerdhit, thann he mid uuâpnu scal uuerdhan Enocha te banon, eggiun scarapun thuruh is handmegin; huuiriƀit thiu sêola, 145 thie gêst an guodan uueg, endi godas engil kumit, uurikit ina, uuammscadhon uuâpnas eggiun: uuirdhit Anticrist aldru bilôsid, thie fîund biuellid. Folc uuirdhit eft gihuoroƀan te godas rîkea, gumuno gisîdhi 150 langa huîla, endi stêd im sîdhor thit land gisund. Fragment III ondergang van Sodom Thuo habdun im eft sô suuîdho Sodomoliudi, uueros sô faruuerkot, that im uuas ûsa uualdand gram, mahtig drohtin, uuand sia mên driƀun, fremidun firindâdi, habdun im sô uilu fîunda barn 155 uuammas geuuîsid: thuo ni uuelda that uualdand god, thiadan tholoian, ac hiet sie threa faran, is engelos ôstan an is ârundi, sîdhon te Sodoma, endi uuas im selƀo thar midh. Thuo sea oƀar Mambra mahtige fuorun, 160 thuo fundun sia Abrahama bi ênum ala standan, uuaran ênna uuihstedi, endi scolda ûsas uualdandas geld gifrummian, endi scolda thar goda theonan an middean dag manna thie bezto. Thuo antkenda he craft godas, sô he sea cuman gisach: 165 geng im thuo tigegnes endi goda selƀun hnêg, bôg endi bedode endi bad gerno, that hie is huldi fordh hebbian muosti: «uuarod uuilthu nu, uualdand, frô mîn, alomahtig fadar? ik biun thîn êgan scalc, 170 hold endi gihôrig; thu bist mi hêrro sô guod, mêdhmo sô mildi: uuilthu mînas uuiht, drohtin, hebbian? huat! it all an thînum duoma stêd, ik libbio bi thînum lêhene, endi ik gilôbi an thi, frô mîn the guoda: muot ik thi frâgon nu, 175 uuarod thu sigidrohtin sîdhon uuilleas?» Thuo quam im eft tegegnes godas anduuordi, mahtig muotta: «Ni uuilli ik is thi mîdhan nu,» quadh he, «helan holdan man, hû mîn hugi gengit. Sidhan sculun uui sûdhar hinan: hebbiat him umbi Sodomaland 180 uueros sô foruuerkot. Nu hruopat the êwardas te mi dages endi nahtes, the the iro dâdi telleat, seggiat hiro sundeon. Nu uuilli ik selƀo uuitan, ef thia mann under him sulic mên fremmiat, uueros uuamdâdi. Thanna scal sea uuallande 185 fiur biuallan, sculun sia hira firinsundeon suâra bisenkian: sueƀal fan himile fallit mid fiure, fêknia stereƀat, mêndâdige men, reht sô morgan kumit.» Abraham thuo gimahalda (habda im ellian guod, 190 uuîsa uuordquidi), endi uuidher is uualdand sprak; «Huuat ! thu gôdas sô uilu,» quat hie, «god heƀanrîki, drohtin giduomis, all bi thînun dâdiun stêd thius uuerold an thînum uuillean; thu giuuald habas oƀar thesan middilgard manna kunnias, 195 sô that gio uuerdhan ni scal, uualdand frô mîn, that thu thar te hênum duoas uƀila endi guoda, lioba endi lêdha, uuand sia gilîca ni sind. Thu ruomes sô rehtæs, rîki drohtin, sô thu ni uuili, that thar antgeldan guoduuillige mann 200 uuamscadhono uuerek, thoh thu is giuuald haƀes te gifrummianna. Muot ik thi frâgon nu, sô thu mi thiu gramara ni sîs, god heƀanrîki? ef thu thar fîdhis fiftig ferahtaro manno, liuƀigaro liodo, muot thanna that land gisund, 205 uualdand, and thînum uuillean giuuerid standan?» Thuo quam im eft tegegnes godas anduuordi: «Ef ik thar findo fîftig,» quadh he, «ferahtara manno, guodaro gumono, thea te goda hebbian fasto gifangan, thanna uuilli ik im iro ferah fargeƀan 210 thuru that ik thea hluttron man haldan uuille.» Abraham thuo gimahalda âbdhar sîdhe, fordh frâgoda frâhon sînan: «Huuat duos thu is thanna,» quadh he, «drohtin frô mîn, ef thu thar thrîtig maht thegno fîdhan, 215 uuamlôsa uueros? uuilthu sia noh thanna lâtan te lîua, that sia muotin that land uuaran?» Thuo im the guoda, god heƀanrîki, sniumo gisagda, that hie sô uueldi léstian an then landa: «Ef ik thar lubigaro mahg,» quadh he, 220 «thrîtig undar thero thiodo thegno fîdhan godforohta gumon: thanna uuilli ik im fargeƀan allum that mên endi thea misdâd endi lâtan that manno folc sittian umbi Sodoma endi gesund uuesan.» Abraham thuo gimahalda agalêtlîco 225 - folgoda is frôian -, filo uuorda gisprac: «Nu scal ik is thi biddean», quadh he, «that thu thi ni belges ti mi, frô mîn thie guoda, hû ik sus filu mahlea, uueslea uuidher thi mid mînum uuordum: ik uuêt, that ik thas uuirdhig ni bium ni sî that thu it uuilleas bi thînaro guodi, god heƀanrîki 230 thiadan, githoloian: mi is tharaf mikil te uuitanna thînne uuillean, huedher that uuerad gisund libbian muoti, the sea liggian sculun, fêgia biuallan: huuat uuilis thu is thanna, frô mîn, duoan, ef thu thar tehani treuhafte maht 235/36 fîdhan under themo folca manno uuilthu im thanna hiro ferh fargeban, that sia umbi Sodomaland sittian muotin bûan an them burugium, sô thu im abolgan ni sîs?» Thuo quam im eft tegegnes godas anduuordi: 240 «Ef ik thar tehani,» quadh he, «treuhaftera mag an them lande noh liodio fîdhan, thanna lâtu ik sia alla thuru thie ferahtun man ferehas brûkan.» Thuo ni dorste Abraham leng drohtin sînan furdhur frâgon, hac he fell im after te bedu 245 an kneo craftag, quadh he gerno is geld gereuuedi endi gode theonodi, uuarahti after is uuillian. Giuuêt im eft thanan gangan te is gestseli; godes engilos fort sîdhodun te Sodoma, so im selƀo gebôd 250 uualdand mid is uuordo, thuo hie sea hiet an thana uueg faran. Scoldun sie befîdhan, huuat thar ferahtera umbi Sodomaburg, sundeono tuomera manna uuâri, thie ni habdin mênes filu, firinuuerco gifrumid. Thô gihôrdun siæ fêgero karm 255 an allaro selidhu gihuuen, sundiga liudi firinuuerk fremmian: uuas thar fîundo gimang, uurêdharo uuihteo, thea an that uuam habdun thea liudi farlêdid: that lôn uuas thuo hat handum mikil midh mordhu, that sia oft mên driƀun. 260 Thanna sat im thar an innan adhalburdig man, Loth midh them liudium, thie oft lof godas uuarahte an thesaro uueroldi: habda im thar uuelono ginuog, guodas giuunnan: he uuas gode uuirdhig. He uuas Abrahamas adhaliknôslas, 265 his brôdher barn: ni uuas betara man umbi Giordanas stadhos midh gumkustium, giuuerid midh geuuittio: him uuas ûsa uualdand hold Thuo te sedla hnêg sunna thiu huuîta, alloro bôkno berahtost, thuo stuond hie fore thes buruges dore. 270 Thuo gisah he an hâband engilos tuêne gangan an thea gardos, sô sea fan gode quâmun geuueride mid genuittio; thuo sprak he im sân mid is uuordum tuo. Geng thuo tegegnes endi gode thankade, heƀankuninga, thes he im thea helpa ferlêch, 275 that he muosta sea midh is ôgum an luokoian, iac he sea an kneo kusta endi kûsco bad, that sea suohtin his selidha: quat that he im selbas duom gâui sulîcas guodas, sô im god habdi farliuuen an them landa: sea ni uurdhun te lata huuerigin, 280 ac se gengun im an is gestseli, endi he im giun-gardnom fremide ferahtlîca, sea im filo sagdun uuâraro uuordo. Thar he an uuahtu sat, held is hêrran bodan hêlaglîca, godas engilos. Sia him guodas sô filo, 285 sôdhas gisagdun. Suart furdhur skrêd, narouua naht an skion, nâhida moragan an allara selidha gihuuem. Uhtfugal sang fora dagahruoma. Thô habdun ûsas drohtinas bodon thea firina bifundan, thea thar fremidun mên 290 umbi Sodomaburug. Thô sagdun sia Lodha, that thar mordh mikil manno barno, scolda thera liodo uuerdhan endi ôk thes landas sô samo. Hietun ina thuo gereuuian, endi hietun thô gangan thanan, firrian hina fon them fîundum endi lêdian is frî midh him, 295 idis adhalborana. He ni habda thar his adhalias than mêr, botan is doblar tuâ, mid them gihietun sie, that hie êr daga uuâri an ênum berga uppan, that hina brinnandi fiur ni biuengi. Thô he te there ferdhi uuardh gâhun gigereuuid, gengun engilos, 300 habdun hina bi handum heƀankuningas bodon, lêddun hina endi lêrdun lango huîla, untat sea ina gibrâhtun bi thera burug ûtan. Hietun, that siæ io ni gehôrdin sulic gehlunn mikil brâkon an them burugium, that sia io under bak sâuuen, 305 an thiu thie sea an them landæ libbian uueldin. Thuo uuruƀun eft uuidher hêlega uuardos, godas engilos, gengun sniumo, sîdhodun te Sodomo: thanan sûdhar fuor Loth thoro hira lêra, flôh thera liodio gimang, 310 dereƀioro manno: thô uuardh dag kuman. Thuo uuardh thar gihlunn mikil himile bitengi, brast endi brâcoda, uuardh thero burugeo giuuilîc rôkas gifullit, uuardh thar fan radura sô uilu fiures gifallin, uuardh fêgero karm, 315 lêdharo liodio: logna all biueng brêd burugugisetu: bran all samadh, stên endi erdha, endi sô manag strîdin man suultun endi sunkun: sueƀal brinnandi uuel after uuîkeom; uuaragas tholodun 320 lêdhas lôngeld. That land inn bisank, thiu erdha an afgrundi; al uuardh farspildit Sodomarîki, that is ênig seg ni ginas, 323/24 iac sô bidôdhit an dôdhsêu, so it noh te daga stendit 325 fluodas gifullit. Thuo habdun hiro firindâdi all Sodomothiod sêro antgoldan, botan that thar iro ênna ût entlêdde uualdand an is uuillian endi thiu uuîf mid im, thriu midh them thegna. Thô gihôrdun sea thero thiodo qualm, 330 burugi brinnan. Thô thar under bac bisach idis adhalboren - siu ni uuelde thera engilo lêra lêstian; that uuas Lohthas brûd, than lang the siu an them landa libbian muosta - thuo siu an them berega gistuod endi under bak bisach, 335 thuo uuardh siu te stêne, thar siu standan scal mannum te mârdhu oƀar middilgard after te êuandage, sô lango sô thius erdha lêbot. Category:Oudsaksisch